dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 RL is the priority Echo, just to say, great to know you are around. Hope you're feeling somewhat better, and with luck, over the hols, we might see you hereabouts :D. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 13:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays Hey Echo, I hadn't heard from you in a while, and just wanted to see how you were, and how things were going. I hope you had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:53, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Black family I've been looking at the Black family and I did my best to pull together a family tree. Is this right? I couldn't figure out how Maximillion Black or Ivy Black fits into it. Their parents ____________________|________________ | | | Levista = Barant Elizabeth = Orion Daniel = Alicia _____|_____ | _____|_____ | | Gruffudd | | Karith Ferlen Celesta Candice --Rabbitty (talk) 18:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Missing You Hey Echo...I was just really missing you today, so I decided to let you know so. I hope you're doing well, and that you're getting better and getting life back to normal. I don't know if or when you'll come back here, but know that you always will have a place and friends here at Hogwarts, and I do hope in my heart you'll return someday. Until then know that you're being thought of and prayed for. You friend. Bond_em7 00:50, February 6, 2013 (UTC) The War and You We finished the war today Echo. It got me thinking about you. I really do miss you and hope your on a swift recovery to good health! We all love and miss you here, and we hope we'll get a visit from you soon! If your around shoot me an owl! Best wishes, Great to have you back! 'Nuff said. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:52, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Echo long time no....well long time no anything. How are you? Feeling any better? I'm fine thanks for asking. I miss chu ;-; Dduffurg48/Gruff 16:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Witch Weekly and Ministry Banquet Note: Venue and Dress code will feature in a blog, to be put up soon. Any questions, queries, concerns, just contact me! Updating Page I fixed Teresa Waters, but had to remove some stuff. The sidebar mostly. Wikia made some changes a while back to the mainpage, and all the tags were broken, and haven't been repaired. So, I removed them, and the info you had in the info box is gone, and you'll have to do that differently. All the other users already did this with their stuff, you're just behind. -Bond Thanks! Thanks for updating that page Echo! That was really helpful! Thanks! I believe Freja might be taking over as the shop owner of the Apothecary. -Foot Sorting Your Talk Page OOC Yes, I'll announce House Cup Winner tomorrow, finish getting teachers and such set up for the next year, and teachers should clean their own classrooms, nut OOC will help if needed, and make sure archives get deleted. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 03:23, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, Apollo is WG's. Rabbitty (talk) 13:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Beatrix Woodheart She was adopted by User:Ninaplusfabian. 14:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) sanguinians I have no problem so go ahead and delete it. Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 15:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Leah She could be related to Regina? Approved I apporve of both of these! And like them both too :D Is there something else I need to do...? xD Best, Date Hey Echo, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Apothecary Thanks for the business Echo. Frejah Owl Me 14:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Times I am 6 hours behind UTC time, so 1400 is 10 am my time. That's when the meeting will be held. If you can't be here, that's fine Echo, but I believe I have the times right...and as where you are you're 4 hours behind UTS, it should be noon for you. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Apparently I can't do math good, and couldn't figure out that 1400 UTC-6 is 8 am my time, so yes 9am your time. Sorry! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Prefects The Heads of House are the ones selecting their House Prefects. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Mentorship When you get a chance can you get with User:Jorey28 as she wants to help in the library this year? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Auror Test How to give the auror admission test Captain<Pikachu 02:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Idea! Missed Yah Sorry I missed you-I'll talk to you later-Hopefully it wasn't an emergency! Best, Character Deletion Feel Free to delete: *HoR's characters *Ivy Snape's characters *SkyTimeGirl's characters *Mistelm's characters *DaMigster's characters *TT's characters *Wind's Characters *Ruby's characters *Pumpkin's characters *Landon Longbow *Taeyun Jung *Ji-Yeon Park We can undelete them if needed, and for now I see no reason to keep them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:32, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry Echo. I was on a break. I replied :D Dduffurg48/Gruff 17:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Ashley and Tanis Left a message on Ashley's page. Kirá (talk) 03:23, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Ollivander's There's half-a-dozen new customers at the bottom of the page. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Character Box Hey I need a character box for a second Character i'm making it sais to talk to you. Are there any rules or anything I need to be aware of? Thanks, Cartermchris (talk) 00:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks. What do I put for the template name though? Cartermchris (talk) 00:13, April 6, 2013 (UTC) No I don't, I mean I get how to make it on the same page, but as far as actually using it as opposed to the other one i'm afraid i'm completely lost. Sorry, Cartermchris (talk) 00:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok I did it let me know what I need to do. Thanks, Cartermchris (talk) 00:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Team For this term yes! but Im sure someone will lose activity towards the end of the term, causing a need for reserve players. Did you have someone in mind? --~Peislandgal (talk) 00:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry he applied after I had picked the team. If you want him to be commentator I think that would be awesome. If not let me know and Ill put him on as a reserve player. --~Peislandgal (talk) 00:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Basic category tags Why did you delete this page, Echo? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:24, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ferlesa Bond's bubble He seems to have accidentally added a section from a PM to his word bubble, so it's appearing on all his posts. :( Alex Jiskran 11:59, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Noah and Mary Maybe. I'm willing to try it. Noel Rivers is also a possibility, they were in the same year at Hogwarts. --~Peislandgal (talk) 22:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) You should be the one to pick as it's your character choice :) It really doesn't matter to me. Whichever you feel would be better suited for Mary. --~Peislandgal (talk) 21:50, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Would Love too! St. Mungo's? --~Peislandgal (talk) 18:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Department I put you as Jisk's 2nd in Command in his department. If you have any problems with this, let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:00, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Ollivander Archives One to nine have been emptied out from last year, Echo. :) Alex Jiskran 22:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) WHPS Roster As we're still dealing with the backwash and aftereffects, I'd say leave it for now, We know what and where it is, when the time for deletion comes. Alex Jiskran 22:35, April 17, 2013 (UTC) DAtDA Year 1, how to treat a werewolf bite. Do I teach them the potion? Talk bubble Hi there, I was wondering how to make a talk bubble for my character Taerin Attenda. 13:59, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank Chu Meant to Be RE: I would welcome the help GMing the Quidditch Matches as I feel bad when RL comes up (as it has this weekend), and they don't get updated. I'll get you involved for the next set. :Feel free to plan and throw a Halloween whatever. Just make sure Zan and his Dept are on board, and leverage their help with the event if you need it. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:32, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Head of Gryffindor's Office Just to let you know Sylvia is with Thomas at the Head of Gryffindor's Office. Planned What do you have planned? RP? Hey Echo, would you like to Roleplay? I've missed RPing with you Dduffurg48/Gruff 18:10, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, I don't mind. You pick :) Dduffurg48/Gruff 19:39, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm, many things. Would you like to RP with him? Just pick somewhere post and tell me :P Dduffurg48/Gruff 19:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure Echo, ladies first :D Dduffurg48/Gruff 19:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Patronus I don't think I've ever had Ferlen cast his patronus, so I don't think I've chosen what it is. Any suggestions? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:26, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Old newbie Hi echo. if you look on my talk page, you'll see that I was plain old dumb about Harry Potter. Could you give me a fresh start? 10:15, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Echo, posted? Dduffurg48/Gruff 15:04, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Discussing the you-know-what Chat? On my wiki if you feel it safer. ~Pizza Ninja~ Charms No, because her birthday is around April IC, and that;s not until May 24th -31st OOC. SotW Theoretically yes - but no candidates of late. :P Alex Jiskran 12:00, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Waiting for Bond As far as I know, Echo, he's only going to post and be around minimally this week, so you may not get an immediate response. Just so you know. Alex Jiskran 17:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Yo Echo,chat? -Lilly- Headmaster's Tower/Professor Euclide & Teresa Does this page need protecting, or should it be marked for deletion? Alex Jiskran 08:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Ollivander's and the branch Since SoA doesn't seem to be using the shop, and your Garrick deals mainly in the major cores, I was thinking about putting Steve Sunpike into the branch when he graduates, to specialise in the less common cores. What do you think? Alex Jiskran 18:41, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Several people in both games have failed to post in the Locker Room before appearing on the pitch. As I understand it this is again the rules here. Alex Jiskran 06:15, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Kiersten Turner Are you adopting this char, Echo? Alex Jiskran 16:06, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Directors Hey Echo, I know people have been posting on my page if they wanted to be a director, but I'm a bit confused about this. Are there specific criteria I'm supposed to be choosing them from, and exactly what will their jobs be overall having th3e director position? Just making sure I know what I'm doing so I can pick wisely. I'll pick by tomorrow at the latest taking into account any input I get from you before then. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:57, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Directors For directors I'm looking at Professor Paige Turner, April Castella, and Claire Belrose. If you'll be so kind to post an announcement or let them know and get started, that would be great. Sorry I haven't been around, but my every free minute the past week has been about getting schoolwork finished, and hopefully after this weekend I'll be back and around again. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Wands Can you go to Ollivanders? Many people need to buy a wand. I would prefer a applewood wand.Fun3n (talk) 14:36, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Wands Go to Ollivanders, please. My char is Amy and she terribly needs a wand,pronto.Fun3n (talk) 17:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Wands Please help me! I need my wand pronto! Fun3n (talk) 18:19, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Wands I've adressed the issue. Please come back to see the most compatible wand for me. Fun3n (talk) 18:35, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Wands I have replied. Fun3n (talk) 18:53, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Wands Please go to your shop. I need help right now. Fun3n (talk) 19:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Wands Again, I've posted on the wand shop page. Fun3n (talk) 19:17, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Wands I have asked you a question on the wand shop page. I await your reply.Fun3n (talk) 19:33, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Metamorphmagi I'm not certain, but I woudl guess so. Jisk was the one who implemented that ban, so I would ask him or Peri to see. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:43, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Script Hey Echo! Where have you been latley? :) We're missing you!! We also would really apreshiate the script if you could help get that up! Best, Busy? Hey Echo, where ya' been? How are things going? I know I haven't been around too much lately, but I haven't seen you either. Drop me a line when you get a chance. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:21, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Black Family The once inactive char Ivy Black was adopted by Nymi, and on chat I spoke to her, and she wanted her to be a Black decadent, and we chose a relation, and I added Ivy to the family tree as a second cousin of the most recent generation. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please owl me. I also chose the names Cygnus (a constellation) and Maia (a star) for the 3 brothers' parents. If you want other names for them, owl me also. Hope it's all ok, --Rabbitty (talk) 03:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC)